Number portability gives telephone service subscribers the ability to change service providers without changing their directory numbers. Accordingly, service provider networks, such as carrier telecommunications networks and hub provider networks, are configured to route calls to called party devices whose telephone number has be ported to another network. The ported from network may include a network element (e.g., a gateway element) that maintains number portability data, such as a local routing numbers (LRN), that is associated with a switch device that is servicing the ported called party number in the ported to network. The number portability information is forwarded to the ported to network in order for a call session involving the called party device to be established. In many cases, however, the established call session is still trunked through the original network to the ported to network. Similarly, subsequent signaling messages associated with the established call session may also be hairpinned via the original ported from network as well. As a consequence, call setup times are increased and network resources are being unnecessarily allocated in the original network to establish a call session with a former called party subscriber.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for providing foreign routing address information to a telecommunications network gateway.